fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Das Licht am Ende des Tunnels
Hi alle zusammen, wie allen bekannt sein sollte haben wir vor kurzem Cory verloren. Dieser Verlust ist nicht zu thumb|380px|Googleersetzen und ich denke er wird in den Herzen der meisten bleiben. Ich habe mir natürlich auch Gedanken um Lea Michele gemacht. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen wie es sein muss den Menschen den man über alles liebt von einer auf die andere Sekunde zu verlieren. Aber das Leben geht bekanntlich weiter also versuche ich eine , wenn auch unlogische, Möglichkeit zu kreirren wie Lea nach einer Zeit doch wieder glücklich werden könnte. Ich hoffe ihr seit nicht zu grausam mit mir. Ich mag und liebe Finchel / Monchele immer noch aber leider ist dieses Paar uns genommen worden. Status: Beendet Der Matti. Dianna schob die Sonnenbrille tief ins Gesicht, die Oktobersonne war erstaunlich stark auch wenn die Temperaturen in Kanada deutlich kühler waren als im warmen Los Angeles. Sie sah ihren Atem was ihr das Gefühl gab alles richtig gemacht zu haben als sie den Mantel angezogen hatte. Sie schritt den Weg langsam und bedächtig ab, Seit mehr als 2 Jahren war sie nicht mehr hier gewesen. Seit dem Tag als ihr ein Stück des Herzens herausgerissen worden war, an dem sie einen geliebten Freund zu seiner letzten Ruhestätte begleitet hatte. Sie konnte sich noch gut an diesen schicksalshaften Tag im Jahr 2013 erinnern, Alle waren sie da gewesen. Es war ein heißer Tag gewesen damals, die Beteiligten hatten damals gesagt Cory währe mit einem Lächeln von dieser Welt gegangen denn er liebte die Sonne. Jetzt suchte sie wieder die Stelle mit dem schlichten Grabstein. Als sie die Inschrift zu lesen begann wurde es wieder schwer um ihr Herz. Sie packte die drei einzelnen Rosen aus dem Papier und legte sie behutsam auf das Grab. Dann faltete sie die Hände und verharrte in tiefer Ruhe für einige Momente. " Alter Freund, entschuldige bitte das ich so lange nicht vorbei geschaut habe aber ich konnte nicht irgendwie. Ich hoffe du hast es dir nicht so thumb|left|Posh24.comschlecht ergehen lassen, ich meine Football wirst du nicht gerade da unten spielen können." Sie musste über ihren makaberen Scherz selbst ein wenig lachen. Sie wollte gerade sich umdrehen um zu gehen als ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt wurde."Hallo Dianna." Sie hatte nicht gehört wie Lea hinter sie getreten war. " Ich habe dich beim reingehen gesehen als ich aus dem Auto stieg. Schön dich hier zu sehen." Dianna hatte ihre Freundin schon länger nicht mehr gesehen und war zum einen überrascht wie gut sie aussah aber auf der anderen Seite war der Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht nicht schön. " Ja, ich war schon so lange nicht mehr da. Hab mich einfach nicht getraut, es sind so viele Erinnerungen." Lea legte ihr die Hand erneut auf die Schulter. " Mach dir keine Vorwürfe, ich bin selber fast 8 Monate nicht hierher gekommen. Es tut einfach zu sehr weh." Ohne Vorwarnung liefen ihr die Tränen hinunter. Dianna konnte nichts anderes tun als instinktiv ihre Freundin in den Arm zu nehmen und ihr den Kopf zu streicheln. " Weist du, ich wache immer noch nachts auf und denke er steht an meinem Bett. Dann werde ich jedes mal aufs neue daran erinnert das er nicht mehr bei mir ist." Dianna hörte einfach nur zu, sie wusste selber von was Lea sprach. Selbst Monate nach der Beerdigung schaute sie sich jedes Mal um wenn sie eine rote Collegjacke irgendwo sah oder jemand nur so ähnlich lachte wie Cory. Er war auch ein guter Freund zu ihr gewesen. Das er in diesem Hotel an einem Coctail aus Heroin und Alkohol gestorben war konnte lange niemand verstehen. Auch jetzt noch war es eigentlich schwer begreiflich. " Dianna, kannst du ein Gebet sprechen, meine jüdischen sind hier irgendwie nicht so passend." " Ach Lea, ich glaube euren jüdischen Gebete sind hier genauso passend. Ich glaube Cory ist an einem Ort wo wir uns keine Sorgen machen müssen, er wird jetzt gerade auf ich herunter schauen und sich freuen und lächeln, meinst du nicht auch?" Lea hatte den Kopf gehoben und blickte jetzt Dianan an. " Danke, danke das du hier bist." " Kein Problem , was hälst du davon wenn wir hier irgendwo hin gehen und einen Kaffee trinken, so langsam wird mir kalt." Lea nickte nur und hagte sich bei Dianna unter. Beide Frauen verliesen zusammen den Friedhof und das Grab. Die zwei Rosen und die Kerze lagen nun einsam auf der hart gefrorenen Erde. Die beiden suchten sich ein Café und suchten sich einen Platz. Die Bedienung schaute etwas irritiert als sie Dianna und Lea sah. Wahrscheinlich wusste sie nicht ob sie richtig sah. Dianna hatte nach Glee einige Kinofilme und Werbespots gedreht. Auch Lea war in der Branche weiter tätig gewesen aber man musste gestehen dass seit Glee der Erfolg ein wenig nachgelassen hatte aber nichts desto trotz waren beide populär. Die beiden Tassen dampften heiß und Lea zog den Duft mit geschlossenen Augen ein. " Ah thumb|332px|Googleherrlich, so habe ich schon seit ewigen Zeiten nicht mehr Kaffee genossen!" Dianna musste über den Anblick ihrer Freundin schmunzeln. " Lea, bitte das sieht ja aus als ob du den Kaffee einatmest!" " Echt, tut mir leid aber ich war in letzter Zeit einfach so beschäftigt das ich solche Momente der Ruhe einfach extrem geniese:" " Ist doch ok, aber warte mal du hast da einen kleinen Milchbart um den Mund." Mit diesem Satz griff Dianna zu einer Serviette und wischte Lea sanft über die Oberlippe. "So, jetzt besser. Stell dir mal vor wenn einer dich so fotografiert hätte und das währe in die Zeitungen gekommen." Beide lachten herzlich. Lea legte den Kopf ein wenig ins Genick. " Ach Mensch Dianna, warum musste es so lange dauern das wir uns wieder sehen? Ich meine es tut so gut mit dir zu reden. Bei dir weis ich ich muss mir keine Gedanken machen was ich sage oder tue. Du warst immer fair zu mir." " Ich weis es nicht Lea, manchmal ist es so dass man sich lange nicht sieht, aus den verschiedensten Gründen. Aber ich finde es auch schön das wir uns hier wieder getroffen haben. " " Wir müssen das aber jetzt regelmässig machen, nicht das es wieder Jahre dauert bis wir uns wieder sehen!" Dianna nickte nur, auch sie war froh hier zu sein. Die beiden unterhielten sich noch fast eine Stunde dann mussten sie sich trennen da Lea wieder zum Flughafen musste. Sie hatte nur einen kurzen Umweg gemacht denn morgen früh musste sie wieder in NY sein. Die beiden Freundinnen versprachen sich gegenseitig anzurufen. Beiden fiel der Abschied nicht leicht. .......5 Monate später......... Lea stand gerade im Fotostudio um das Cover für ihr neues Album fertig zu stellen als ihr Handy sich meldete. Voller Freude sah sie das es Dianna war. Sie hatten den Kontakt nicht abreisen lassen sondern mindestens einmal die Woche telefoniert oder sie schrieben sich Nachrichten. Seit diesem Treffen an Cory´s Grab ging es Lea besser. Sie hatte wieder Spass an der Arbeit und auch daran unter Leuten zu sein. Dianna half ihr allein dadurch das sie ihr mehrmals am Tag Mails schrieb die bei Lea zu Lachanfällen thumb|left|wirednewyork.comführten. Sie hob ab. " Hey, na wie ist Boston?" " Nix mehr Boston, ich bin schon fertig, der Film wurde schneller abgedreht als gedacht." " Ok, wow, das waren jetzt nicht mal 25 Tage richtig?" " Jap, und rate mal wo ich jetzt bin?" Lea legte die Stirn in Falten. " Keine Ahnung, auf dem Weg zu Flughafen??" " Nö, ich fahr gerade über eine schöne Brücke und sitze in einem Taxi:" " Wow, du fährst über eine Brücke in einem Taxi Dianna, ok und das soll mir jetzt etwas sagen oder wie ??" " Ja, und zwar wenn ich dir sage das ich von der Brücke das Chrysler Builiding sehen kann!" Lea stand der Mund offen. " WAS??? DU BIST IN NEW YORK?^!" " Ja, aber du musst nicht so ins Telefon brüllen. Ich bin heute morgen bereits geflogen und dachte ich besuche meine Freundin mal auf der Arbeit. Ich denke in ner halb bis dreiviertel Stunde müsste ich da sein. Was hälst du davon wenn wir uns zum Mittagessen treffen. Beim Italiener in Chelsea?" " Ok, ja klar, ach du ich freu mich so. So bis in einer Stunde!" " Bis dann." Dianna hatte aufgelegt und steckte das Smartphone weg. Auch sie freute sich darauf Lea wieder zu sehen. Sie war in den letzten Monaten zu einer der wichtigsten Menschen in ihrem Leben geworden. Das Taxi hielt einige Minuten später vor dem Hotel und Dianna stieg aus. Ihr Gepäck wurde von den Angestellten hineingebracht und sie ging aufs Zimmer. Sie woltle sich noch kurz etwas frisch machen bevor sie Lea traf. Die Vorfreude war riesig bei ihr als sie zu Fuß zu dem kleinen Restaurant schlenderte das sie und Lea vor fast 3 Monaten durch Zufall gefunden hatten. Vom Flughafen hatte sie schon, vorsorglich natürlich, einen Tisch bestellt gehabt. Nun nahm sie an dem schön gedeckten Tisch Platz und wartete. Der Ober brachte in der Zwischenzeit bereits eine Flasche Wein und eine Flasche Wasser. Dianna nippte an dem Chardonaý und befand ihn für gut. 5 Minuten später kam auch Lea zur Tür rein und die beiden Frauen begrüssten sich von weitem schon mit Winken und Lachen. " Ahhh das ist so schön dich wieder zu sehen. Du musst mir alles von deinem Film erzählen Dianna." Lea legte sofort los wie ein Wasserfall. " Ok, ok versprochen aber setzt dich doch mal erst und dann können wir erzählen, ich möchte nämlich auch wissen wie es dir ergangen ist. Was machen die Aufnahme für die CD?" Sie kicherten wie kleine Mädchen. Jede von beiden hatte eine thumb|288px|GoogleMenge zu erzählen. Dianna´s Filmprojekt schien etwas richtig grosses zu sein. Sie hatte mit zwei Oscarpreisträgern gespielt, Lea war ein wenig eifersüchtig auf ihre Freundin. Aber auch Lea hatte viel zu berichten. In weniger als 2 Monaten kam ihre erste CD mit komplett eigens komponierten Titeln auf den Markt. Die letzten Produktionsschritte mussten noch gemacht werden. Dann kam das Essen und und beide mussten ihre Erzählerrei unterbrechen. Die Gnocci waren hevorragend und auch Lea´s Nudeln schmeckten vorzüglich. Dieses kleine Lokal war wirklich eine Glückstreffer gewesen. Niemand belästigte sie und sie hatten somit ihre Ruhe. Als die Teller abgeräumt waren genossen beide noch ihr Glas Wein. Dianna bestand darauf heute die Gastgeberin zu sein und den kompletten Abend zu bezahlen. Lea stimmte nach einigen mehr oder minder gemeinten Einwänden zu. Aber nur unter der Bedingung das beide noch ein wenig ausgingen, irgendwo in einen Club oder Bar. Draussen hielten sie ein Taxi an und Dianna meinte nur zum Fahrer:" .......bitte wohin wo etwas passiert ..." Der Fahrer nickte und gab Gas. Sie verliesen Manhatten und fuhren über die grosse Brücke nach Chelsea. Vor einem kleinen Club mit neon grüner Beschriftung hielt das Taxi dann schlussendlich. " The Bourbon Room, ich kann ihn nur empfehlen. Sehr flippiges , junges Publikum und noch nicht überlaufen." Lea bezahlte die Taxirechnung und beide stiegen aus. Das Taxi führ los und die beiden standen alleine vor dem Club. " Wow, ich hätte nicht geglaubt das thumb|left|300px|Faz.nethier ein Club ist." " Ich auch nicht Lea also los hinein!" Beide harkten sich untereinander und gingen auf den Eingang zu. Der Mann an der Tür schaute beide intensiv an dann öffnete er die Tür. " Heinein die Ladies und viel Spass." Beide lachten und bedankten sich als sie im Club verschwanden.Sie gaben ihre Jacken an der Garderobe ab und gingen der Musik nach. " Ich will tanzen, komm mit." Dianna zog Lea förmlich auf die Tanzfläche und begann sofort sich zu den Rhytmen zu bewegen. Die beiden Frauen tanzten und feierten. Da der Club recht klein war stieg die Luftfeuchtigkeit und Wärme rapide an. Nach kurzer Zeit waren beide völlig verschwitzt und die Haare hingen ihnen im Gesicht. Aber weder Lea noch Dianna schien es etwas auszumachen. Im Gegenteil sie wurden vthumb|186px|Googleon Track zu Track wilder und ausgelassener. Bei einer etwas langsameren Nummer kam Dianna ganz nah an Lea heran. Die beiden Frauen sahen sich nur einen Moment in die Augen dann umschloss Lea Diannas Hüfte und zog sie an sich heran. In dieser Pose tanzten beide eng umschlungen denn Dianna hatte Lea die Hände um den Hals gelegt und blickte ihr nun direkt in die Augen. Und dann passierte es , die beiden küssten sich mitten auf der Tanzfläche. Es schien niemand grossartig zu stören, zwei Frauen die zusammen feierten und knutschten war in der heutigen Zeit keine ungewöhnliche Sache. Dianna schaute Lea sehnsüchtig und ängstlich zugleich an als sie sich wieder voneinander trennten. Das Lächeln auf Lea´s Gesicht verriet ihr dass sie zumindest nicht sauer war. Beide blickten zu einer freien Sitzegelegenheit am Rande der Tanzfläche und gingen syncron in die Richtung. " Hmm, was war das denn eben Dianna? " " Ich weis nicht, ist irgendwie passiert. Aber ich muss sagen du brauchst definitv einen anderen Lippgloss, der schmeckt nicht." Lea schmiss halb entrüstet halb amüsiert ihr Röhrchen aus dem Cocktail nach Dianna. " Hey das ist unfair, Hilfe ich werde beschossen." Beide mussten lachen. Die nächste Stunde über blieben sie auf ihrem Sitzplatz und genossen noch die Atmosphäre. Gegen 1 Uhr meinte Lea aber sie werde langsam müde und wollte nach Hause. Dianna machte keine Anstalten zu bleiben sondern nickte nur stumm. Sie bezahlten ihre Karte und hotten die Jacken. Beim Hinausgehen pfiffen Dianna zwei schon angetrunkene Kerle hinterher und einer von denen meinte sogar " hey, wenn du noch ein warmes Bett suchst dann geb ich dir meine Adresse". Lea nahm genau in diesem Moment die Hand von Di und sagte laut. " Ne, keine Sorge, das warme Bettchen hat sie schon!" Der Junge musste sichtlich erst mal verdauen das er eben einen Abfuhr bekommen hatte. Er starrte noch einige Momente den Beiden hinterher bis sie hinter der Ausgangstür verschwunden waren. Lea hielt ein vorbeifahrendes Taxi an und beide Frauen stiegen ein. " Ich hoffe das war eben ok, kam mir spontan so über die Lippen." " Klar, ich war nur etwas überrascht als du meine Hand gegriffen hast." Beide lachten wieder wie zwei kleine Mädchen die gerade Bonbons geklaut hatten. " Ach war das ein schöner Abend, schade das er schon wieder rum ist oder ?" " Das stimmt Dianna, ich muss morgen schon wieder nach L.A, einen Werbespot abdrehen und du?" " Ich muss erst morgen Abend wieder weiter, tja so is das Leben halt. Aber lass uns sowas bei Gelegenheit wiederholen ok?" " Aber selbstverständlich." Das Taxi hielt zuerst an Diannas Hotel um dann Lea nach Hause zu fahren. Als diese dann endlich im Bett lag schlief sie mit einem Schmunzeln auf dem Gesicht ein. Der Abend mit Dianna war herrlich gewesen, zum ersten thumb|left|300px|http://avec-mes-enfants.frMal seit langer Zeit fühlte sich Lea wieder glücklich. Am nächsten Tag flog Lea schon mit der ersten Maschine nach L.A. Sie und Dianna hatten sich selbstverständlich nicht mehr gesehen, aber sobald sie aus dem Flugzeug stieg und ihr Handy wieder aktivierte bloppte sofort eine Nachricht von ihr auf. " Ich hoffe du bist gut gelandet. Genies die Sonne, deine blasse Haut kann es brauchen." Ob Dianna wusste das heute es wolkenverhangen und regnerisch in L.A war. Lachend steckte sie das Telefon wieder weg und nahm sich ein Taxi zum Filmstudio.Kaum ausgestiegen ploppte ihr Handy erneut. " Hab gerade gesehen ihr habt schlechtes Wetter, hahahahahaha:" Lea konnte nicht anderst als herzergreifend lachen. Ihre Maskenbildner schauten etwas verduzt als sie so lachend die Maske betrat. Seit Cory´s Tod war Lea nicht mehr richtig ausgelassen zur Arbeit erschienen. Sie war lustig aber ein gewisser Teil fehlte einfach. Aber heute ging es ihr blendend. Sie nahm Platz und lies sich die Haare richten, währendessen tippte sie bereits eine Antwort an Dianna. " Habe zwar schlechtes Wetter aber dafür ne Minibar:" Sie drückte auf "senden" und legte schmunzelnd das Gerät weg. " Alles ok bei ihnen Miss Michele?" " Oh ja, Dirk so gut wie momentan ging es mir schon lange nicht mehr!" " Das ist schön zu hören und zu sehen Miss Michele, seit dem Tod vom Cory waren sie nicht mehr die Selbe!" Lea wurde für einen Moment kurz nachdenklich und musste wieder an den grossen Kanadier denken der so schnell verschwunden war. " Ja Dirk, Cory wird uns immer fehlen aber ich kann mich ja nicht ewig verstecken. Das hätte Cory auch nicht gewollt!" Der Rest des Drehtages verlief völlig ruhig und friedlich. Dianna und Lea schrieben sich immer wieder kurze Nachrichten und erzählten so von ihrem jeweiligem Tag. Dianna war in der Zwischenzeit in Florida gelandet um Vorgespräche für ein neues Filmprojekt zu führen. Lea wünschte ihrer Freundin viel Glück.dabei und selbstverständlich wollte Dianna wissen wie die Dreharbeiten in L.A liefen. Als Lea an diesem Abend wieder totmüde in die Federn fiel schlief sie in wenigen Minuten ein, mit einem seeligen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. 8 Monate später........ Dianna machte die Augen auf und blinzelte gegen die Sonnenstrahlen an. Sie musste sich erst einmal strecken und heftig gähnen. Sie trat ans Fenster und blickte auf den Strand hinaus. Die Brandung wogte hin und her. Dianna öffnete das Fenster und sog den salzige Luft ein und hörte dem Rauschen des Meeres zu. Seit nunmehr 5 Tagen war sie bereits hier auf Maui thumb|left|205px|Googleund genoss die Natur und die himmlische Ruhe.Die letzte Zeit war mehr als anstrengend gewesen. Sie hatte 2 Filme gemacht und dadurch Promotion Termine in der ganzen Welt gehabt. Japan, Frankreich, Deutschland, Italien, Südafrika, Neusseland und Australien und dass in 26 Tagen. Sie brauchte jetzt diese Auszeit und deswegen war dieses Haus mit privatem Strand genau richtig. Sie zog sich einen langen Pulli an und schlurfte in die Küche. Sie hatte bewusst auf Angestellte verzichtet, sie wollte einfach privat entspannen. Die Kaffeemaschine gab den gewohnten Duft frisch gemahlener Kaffee frei. Sie ging mit der Tasse heißem Kaffee auf die Veranda und schloss einfach die Augen, bis die Ruhe vom unnatürlichen Piepen ihres Handys gestört wurde. Zuerst war sie etwas verärgert aber als sie die Nummer auf dem Display sah zeichnete sich ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht ab.Sie nahm einen grossen Schluck vom Kaffee. Danach ging sie ins Schlafzimmer zurück um ihren Bikini anzuziehen und sich an den Strand zu legen. Bevor sie ihr Handtuch ausbreitete schaute sie noch einmal zuversichtlich in den Himmel, das Wetter wurde heute wunderbar. Sie nahm die Kopfhörer und steckte sie in die Ohren und drückte auf play. Nach einigethumb|218px|Googlen Minuten schlummerte sie langsam weg. So merkte sie nicht wie ein Auto in die Einfahrt des Strandhauses fuhr und jemand ausstieg. Die Tür wurde mit dem Ersatzschlussel aufgeschlossen und eine kleine Reisetasche auf den Boden gestellt. " Dianna?? Hallo?" Die Rufe verhallten ungehört. In keinem der Zimmer war jemand zu finden, erst in der Küche war ein Lebenszeichen zu sehen. Eine halbe Kanne Kaffe und ein kleiner Zettel. " Liege am Strand." Keine 10 Minuten später ging die Schiebetür zur Strandtreppe auf und gab den Weg zu der kleinen Bucht frei. Dianna bemerkte nicht wie sich jemand neben ihr auf ein Handtuch legte. Erst als jemand sie vorsichtig an der Nase kitzelte schlug sie langsam die Augen auf. Durch die Sonne musste sie erst sich an das Licht gewöhnen bevor sie etwas erkennen konnte.Dann breitete sich ein wohliges Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus. " Hallo schöne Frau." Lea´s Gesicht war über dem von Dianna. " Hallo Sonnenschein." Bevor Dianna noch etwas erwiedern konnte drückte ihr Lea einen kleinen Kuß auf. " Wann bist du angekommen?" " Vor etwa einer halben Stunde, hab dich überall gesucht aber Madam bräunt ja ihren Körper in der Sonne." " Ja, hast was dagegen?" " Nö ich mag es wenn Frauen braun gebrannt sind." Die beiden mussten lachen, dann sprang Lea auf und rannte in Richtung Meer. " Wer zuletzt im Wasser ist spült heute ab!" "Hey das ist unfair." Dianna rannte hinterher schaffte es aber nicht mehr Lea rechtzeitig einzuholen. Die beiden lagen in der Brandung, küssten sich und genossen das Wetter. Lea war so glücklich wie seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr und seit beide letzte Woche knutschend in Miami erwischt worden waren mussten sie sich um das alles keine Sorgen mehr machen. Immerhin hatten sie die komplette Pressemeute fast 3 Monate an der Nase herum geführt. Es war einfach passiert, aus kurzen Nachrichten wurden immer längere, aus kurzen Treffen an irgendwelchen Flughäfen wurden geplannte Dates. Und dann, sie waren mal wieder bei ihrem Italiener in New York gewesen überkam es Lea einfach, sie küsste Dianna auf dem Heimweg ins Hotel. Die anschliesende Nacht war für beide etwas Besonderes gewesen. Sie wussten am Anfang nicht wie sie mit der Situation umgehen sollten aber Dianna war in diesem Fall die Besonnere von ihnen. Sie meinte man solle alles auf sich zukommen lassen. Und dass hatten sie gemacht. Jetzt lagen sie Hand in Hand am Strand und genossen Sonne, Strand und Wetter. Lea drehte sich seitlich zu ihrer Freundin um und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr. " Ich war ewig in einem nie enden wollenden schwarzen Tunnel. Ich hatte keine Orintierung mehr aber dank Dir hab ich heraus gefunden. Du warst mein Licht am Ende des Tunnels. Ich liebe Dich!" ENDE So,jetzt ist einer meiner letzten Storys hier fertig. Es war mir ein Bedürfnis gewesen. Ich weis dass es nicht viele gab die gelesen haben, aber denen die es getan haben sage ich "Herzlichen Dank, es war mir eine Ehre!" In diesem Sinne verbleibe ich euer gehasster oder geliebte Matti :) Bye Bye Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Romanze Kategorie:+12 Kategorie:Slash